1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to the field of embedded network devices. More particularly, the present invention is related to a secure and automatic provisioning method for computer systems having embedded network devices.
2. Description
Based on past experiences, provisioning of computer systems having embedded network devices requires a lot of attention and overhead to accomplish. Customers and OEMs (Original Equipment Manufacturers) desire a provisioning process that is as simple as possible, and ideally, without human intervention. The security of the provisioning process is a concern for customers and OEMs as well.
Thus, what is needed is a provisioning method for computer systems having embedded network devices that requires little or no human intervention. What is also needed is a provisioning method for computer systems having embedded network devices that not only requires little or no human intervention, but also provides the required security.